


Marry Me

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Matter of Life and Death, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Prompt:You should do a one shot of Bucky proposing to jemma





	

“You stupid, irresponsible, idiot. I hate you.”

That's all Bucky heard. 

Next time Bucky was awake he was staring at a rather bland, tiled ceiling. Hospital. he turned his head to the side to see Jemma curled on a sofa, further inspection found Steve stretched out awkwardly on a chair. 

Bucky didn't say anything to either of them. He moved his eyes back to Jemma and stared at her for a time, replaying his most recent brush with death. It was as he stared at her that she started to wake and her eyes met his.

She opened her mouth, looked to Steve who was sleeping, and then shut it. But she was pushing off the sofa and moving towards him quickly, wrapping her arms around him as soon as she was close enough. Bucky wrapped an arm around her waist and drug her onto the bed. 

“Your stomach…” She started.

“It’s fine.” For a time they just laid like that. Bucky listened to her stuttered breath and focused in on the way her arms tightened, and her face buried further into his neck. “You called me a lot of names from what I can remember.”

“You deserved it.”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly and kissed whatever part of her he could reach, consisting of a lot of hair. “But you keep putting up with me anyway.”

“Yes, clearly I’m not as smart as I thought,” she mumbled into his neck.

Bucky smiled to himself and turned onto his side, wincing slightly, but not caring. They ended facing one another, with Jemma curled against him and his arm around her. “And you took care of me.”

“I wasn’t very well going to let you die,” Jemma responded.

Bucky smiled sightly and studied her face, from the concern in her drawn brow to the slight frown of her lips. “Would you marry me?”

Jemma blinked. “What?”

“You’ve put up with my shit long enough Jemma, and I don’t think there’s a chance in hell I want anyone else but you.”

“So poetic,” she said, but with a smile.

“I love you,” he said seriously and waited a moment. “Plus, I figure it’s within my best interest to keep you around since you can keep me alive.” That earned him a slap to the chest and he grabbed her wrist and leaned in to kiss her.

“Oh no,” Jemma said and pushed at his chest, “you need to brush your teeth.”

“So you going to marry him or what?”

Jemma didn’t even turn out the sound of Steve’s voice. “Yes.”

“Thank god,” Steve responded.


End file.
